Fatherhood
by margoblurm
Summary: Post "Xmen origin: Wolverine". Victor Creed descover he is a father... and how difficult it is to be a parent! Contains spanking -don't like don't read


**I don't own X-Men… Just Alex and the extras! ^^**

**About this story: If you haven't see the film « X-Men origine : Wolverine, please don't read this fanfic ! It would spoil the fun.**

**When I say « today », I mean 4 years after X-Men Origine and 3 years before X-Men 1.**

**PS: I'm sorry if my English is as poor as ever.**

**…xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen…**

15 years ago:

Victor Creed, alias Sabertooth, was heading toward his house. Well, by "home", he means the cold and anonymous house situated in a sordid suburb of New York.

His day had been quite all right. The team had taken the money and merchandise from a gunrunner; and he, Creed, had the authorization to kill anyone that could try to stop them. A thought made him smile: they'd all tried to resist. Nothing could make him happier than a good hunt and a savage killing. A good thing that James (Logan) was gone… He would have spoiled the fun.

Creed finally arrived in front of his "home". In the night, he didn't notice any strange things, until he stepped on something soft. A large blanket was rolled on the steps. Victor could have smelled it, if he hadn't drink all that alcohol to celebrate their victory. A letter was posed on the top. The criminal took it carefully between his claw-like fingers and began to read it:

_"Victor,_

_I know you can't remember me, you have only seen me ones and more precisely, one whole night. I'm sure you have found the result of our meeting and before you try to kill me, I have to say that I know you are Sabertooth._

_Yes, I know your identity, I know your job, your face and your address. All those information are in my testament and they'll be revealed when I will die._

_So please, try to understand that I don't do it for myself but for our son._

_Thank you,_

_M._

_PS: His name is Alex."_

Victor Creed was sobering at every sentence he read. He reread the letter until a movement at his feet caught his eyes. Something was trapped in the oversize cover. Victor grabbed one of the cover-tails and took a glance inside.

A tiny head with big blue eyes was looking straight at him. The newborn smiled and began to prattle. For the first time in his life, Creed had difficulties to think or move. He just stared at his son, repeating ceaselessly the postscript in his head.

A growl began to form in his chest, quickly transformed in an angry scream. Creed placed his pawn on the baby's chest and neck, ready to kill him, until he felt his son's hands grab one of his clawed fingers. The tiny boy put his own thumb in his mouth and quickly falls asleep, holding his father's hand against him.

Stunned, Victor looked at the small frame and let out a sigh. He clumsily took his son in his arms and enters his house.

**…xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen…**

Today:

-"ALEX!"

The blond teenager looked up when he heard his name. His best friend was running towards him, a big smile drawn on his face.

-"Hi, Jack. What's up?"

-"I've got great news!" The exited boy replied. Alex knew that look. His best mate had some plans for evening. "You've got an appointment! This time it will be at the floating docks. You'll have to jump from the biggest crane!"

Those 'appointments' had begun a few months ago, when Alex had learned he was a mutant. He, Alex Creed, could levitate up to six feet high. He had discovered his mutation when a group of friends had accidentally pushed him from a building's roof. He could have died if his power hadn't activated. Since this anecdote, his friends had organized the 'appointments'. Every time, he jumped from a building, in front of a large teenage public.

-"So, you're in?" Jack asked, smiling like an idiot.

-"Yeah, sure!" Alex said.

Then Jack's face fell a bit:

-"Your dad still doesn't know, does he?"

Seeing the worry on his friend's face, Alex chuckled a little.

-"He doesn't even know I'm a mutant! And you know what he say to me every time I go out."

-"Sure!" Jack suddenly frowned, his hands on his hips. "Don't hurt yourself, or I will!" He growled, imitating Victor Creed.

The two boys busted out laughing.

-"Well, what Dad doesn't know can't hurt him… or me!" Alex added, as Jack continued to laugh hysterically.

-"Come at 9 PM, we'll wait for you." Jack said, regaining his composure.

-"Ok, 'latter!"

-"Yeah, see ya!"

**…xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen…**

9 PM:

Alex was standing in front of the huge crane. It was standing above the dark water of the container port. It was the first time Alex was jumping above water. He had always used his power on earth and he just hope it will work the same way on liquid. On the acclamations of his 'public', Alex slowly climbed the crane's ladder.

Arriving at the end, Alex looked at the black water, waiting eighty feet below. He sighed and jumped in the empty space. He fell and saw the water coming close to him… Until someone grabbed him by the waist! They both hit the water before he could activate his power. Somehow, this someone had deaden his fall with is own body.

Alex felt that he was dragged on the bank. A large hand lay on his back as he tried to find his breath. When he finally stopped coughing, he looked at the person that had spoiled the 'show'. Alex just stopped dead as he recognized his father.

-"Dad?" Even to his owns ears, it sounded like a frightened squeak.

-"Hi, son." Victor Creed said, as he pulled the teen back on his feet. "Care to explain?"

Alex was quite tall for his age, but he had to lift his head to look at his father's face. The tone Victor used was calmed, but Alex could see that his father was really pissed off!

He gulped uneasily and said:

-"Hum… well… I'm a mutant, you see? I know I should have talk to you about it! And I can levitate… Not too high thought… Come on dad! It's not like it's the first time I've done it!"

His monologue was interrupted by two hands on his shoulders, shacking him none too gently.

-"WHAT!" Victor said, anger truly visible on his features. "You're telling me that it's not first time that you put your life in danger?"

-"Eh! Cool it, Dad! It's quite safe!" Alex said, as he struggled to get out of the grasp.

-"Are you sure, Alex?" His father growled.

-"Well… not totally. For example, I've never tried it on water." Alex replied uneasily.

He felt his father's grip tightened.

-"So you're telling me that tonight was a freaking TEST?"

The last word had been yelled so loud that Alex thought it was measurable on the Richter scale.

-"Do it!"

-"What?" Alex asked.

-"Your power! Go in that damn water and fly!"

-"Huh, dad, it's not flyin…" Alex began.

-"NOW!" Victor yelled, pointing at the water.

Alex didn't need to be telling again. He walked into the dark water until it arrived at his knees. He concentrated and… nothing happened. He tried to relax and focus again… but nothing. Rien. Nada.

Alex looked at his father. Victor Creed had definitely concluded the same thing as him: his power could NOT work in or above water. Alex gulped as he saw the murderous glare his father was sending him: He was so dead!

Suddenly, Victor pointed a finger at him and said forcefully:

-"You. House. Now!"

He didn't have to say twice. Alex quickly got out of water and wave Jack goodbye. In fact, he was happy to leave. His dad had blow up his reputation!

**…xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen…**

They finally reached their house. Victor opened the front door and shoved Alex inside. Then he pointed the stairs.

-"In bed. And you'll stay there for the next two weeks. You are grounded."

-"Wha'? Dad, it's not fair!" Alex yelled.

-"Not fair? You nearly killed yourself tonight!" Victor yelled back.

-"Yeah… Like you cared." Alex mumbled, as he headed for the stairs.

He was suddenly grabbed by the upper arm and dragged in the living room by his utterly pissed off father.

Before Alex could even register, his world was upside down. He was now lying on Victor's lap, his nose closed to the carpet. 'What on earth is he doing?' Alex thought.

Then the unthinkable arrived. He felt his dad grabbed his jeans waistband, before he yanked them down along with his boxers. 'He's not going to sp…'. He couldn't even think it. His dad had never laid a finger on him! Never a single slap! And now he was planning to spank him? He couldn't! He just couldn…

His thoughts were cut by a thundering SMACK, followed by a stinging sensation.

-"I'll show you how much I care, boy!" Victor said, applying series of well-disserved smacks on Alex's upturned rear.

No one ever treated him like that! Some of his friends had talked about their punishments and described how it was painful… but he'd never believed them totally. He'd thought they were exaggerating!

Now that he was the receiving end, Alex believed that a spanking was the worse punishment ever! His father should use all his mutant strength in those swats.

In fact, Victor was holding a bit. He didn't want to injured his boy, just make sure that the message was received loud and clear. Alex's bottom was now bright red. He cried loudly, gripping victor's pant leg like his life depended on it.

He didn't realize when Victor fixed his pants. His father took him in his arm and began to hold him gently.

-"You nearly gave me an heart attack, you know. When I smelt you close to the harbour, I've just followed your sense and saw you… falling…". Victor's voice was a bit cracking at he finish his sentence.

-"So, let me get this straight, little guy." Victor said, regaining his composure. "One more stunt like that and this spanking will feel like some gentle love pats, compared to the one you'll receive! Do we understand each other?"

-"WHAT? B-but dad! You can't sp-sp… do that again! It hurts!"

-"Good! It's supposed to!" Victor said, trying not to grin at the childish answer.

A pout appeared on Alex's lips. He didn't like the idea of a second spanking.

-"Come on, son. Let's get you to bed."

-"But dad…"

-"No 'buts', you're grounded, remember?"

Alex began to growl, but quickly stopped when his father glared.

**…xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen xmen…**

A few minutes latter, Alex was ready for bed. He heard a gentle knock at the door and his father came in.

-"Dad? What the matter?"

-"Why? Can't I say goodnight to my favourite son?" Victor asked, grinning.

-"Favourite… It's easy to be the favourite, I'm your only son."

-"Yeah, I know. Com'on, off to bed boy!" Victor said, as he pat his son's bed.

-"Dad! You can't tuck me to bed! I'm fifteen!" Alex said, shocked.

-"And you'll always be my son. Now get in!"

Victor gave a light smack on Alex's bottom, to make sure he obeyed. When the boy was comfortably installed, Victor bent down and kissed his forehead.

-"I love you, son. Mutant or not, I'll always love you." He whispered.

When Alex finally fell asleep, he said:

-"And you'll be the death of me!"

The End!

**Hope you like it! ^^**

**Now, will you review or not review? That is the question.**


End file.
